


My sister is tormenting my boyfriend. Please help. 🥺

by The_Queen_In_The_North



Series: Reddit Posts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Humor, POV Sansa Stark, Reddit Post, Sansa is very concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_In_The_North/pseuds/The_Queen_In_The_North
Summary: I think my little sister wants my boyfriend dead.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Reddit Posts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183223
Comments: 33
Kudos: 79





	My sister is tormenting my boyfriend. Please help. 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> _Another one._
> 
> Once again, these silly modern ASOIAF Reddit posts were inspired by the wonderful tarthiana from the Braime fandom.  
> Also, major thanks to Tequilastars for the prompt for this one!  
> And last but certainly not least, thank you to all of you for the love and support! ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

Good morning r/dysfunctionalfamily !❤️

This is my first time posting here, so please be kind. 

So for the past four months, I’ve been dating the most _amazing_ guy. I'll be honest, I was a little scared of him at first, but he turned out to be my knight in shining armor! He’s uniquely handsome, ultra witty, a total softie underneath his big, tough exterior, and (since this is anonymous) I’m not ashamed to say that he is an absolute _monster_ in bed. Sometimes it feels like he’s going to kill me and I love it 🥰 oh my gods, I’m blushing hehe. Sorry if that was TMI. What I’m trying to say is, he's everything I’ve ever wanted and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

 _However_ , my little sister (I’ll refer to her as Horseface, since it is more than deserving) is spoiling it. Horseface spoils everything. 🙄

I have no idea what started it, but Horseface can't stand him. Truthfully, they can’t stand each other... _at all_. They both have strong personalities (to say the very least) and whenever they are together...well...it’s not good. 😔

My parents warmed up to him once they got over our age difference (it’s only 16 years), and my little brothers love him and even play video games with him when he comes over. Everything would be _so_ sweet, but Horseface won’t give him a chance. 😡 

The day Horseface found out we were dating, she told me that I needed to dump him because he's an "ugly hound" and the "evilest shit in Westeros". That was funny to me, so I said to her, "If hound evil, why sexy?" 🤔

Horseface didn't respond.

It wasn't so terrible in the beginning. They would exchange scowls and insults (and cuss at each other... _a lot_ ), but that was about it. It wasn't until about a month ago that strange things started happening...

The first was when Horseface asked our youngest brother to find out if my bf has any food allergies (he doesn't). Why would she care about that? It's not like she ever cooks. Then two weeks ago after my parents left for their weekly date night, a brick fell from the top of our house as soon as my bf walked up to the front door! Luckily, it landed on his shoulder instead of his head, but we had to go to the ER and everything! And coincidentally enough, Horseface wasn't inside the house when it happened. 😒

Last week was even worse. While my bf and I were being intimate with each other (he was railing me 🤭), the house alarm started to go off. My bf was _livid_. He just barely pulled up his shorts before running out of my room to see what mischief Horseface was getting up to.

It was a trap! Horseface had strung a clear wire across the top of the stairs, causing him to fall all the way down and break his nose. I love his big, hooked nose. 😔 I'm just thankful it wasn't his neck.

I'm ranting at this point, but I'm starting to get really, really worried. There’s no possible way a 15 year old girl can think this stuff up! I’m beginning to wonder if Horseface is getting help from someone, but who would possibly give a teenage girl advice on how to kill a man? 

*sigh*

Reddit, I need advice and fast. I haven’t told anyone offline yet (not even my bf) but...I’m pregnant! 🤰 I’m stressed out enough as it is, with me being in college and all, and I would just love to be able to enjoy this pregnancy without having to worry about Horseface hurting the father of my child.

 **Long story short** , I think my little sister is trying to kill my boyfriend. How do I make them set aside their differences and get along? 😞

Thank you in advance for any advice you're willing to share! Any unkind comments will be reported. Let’s keep this thread positive. 💖

 **LB** 🐦


End file.
